dnangelfandomcom-20200213-history
Azumano
s map of Azumano.]]Azumano (東野 Azumano lit. Eastern'') is a fictional district of the Tokyo prefecture of Japan, created by Yukiru Sugisaki for D.N.Angel. It is the area in which most events take place. As it is set in Japan, the predominant culture is Japanese, including the language, food, and societal norms. There are a few distinct differences between Azumano and other districts of Tokyo. The climate of the region is "particularly cold" with snowy Winters, and Azumano is nearby mountains'''Manga: Chapter 4: Warning about Dark (and his DNA). Architecture The architectural style is western and most buildings do not exceed a few stories in height. A man-made river, named Euphelia, runs through the town and was the subject of a famous Hikari artwork. Locations Azumano Joyland Azumano Joyland is an amusement park Emiko selects as a date location for Dark and Daisuke's double date with Risa and Riku.Manga: Volume 9; Stage 3, Part 4 The park includes rides, shops and a cinema. Many of the rides and decorations have rabbit and wings details and decorations. Old Clover Mansion This large residence (whose name is only mentioned in the anime) is rumoured to be haunted amongst children, as residents are rarely seen and never answer the bell. At least one old man lives there, and Takeshi Saehara as a child pretends he’s a serial killer, while Daisuke Niwa suggests he could be deaf. Riku Harada’s teddy bear accidentally lands behind the garden’s gates around 10 years before the main events. The old man takes it, ignoring her calls, and brings it inside the house. Unable to forget her toy, the girl is determined to get it back that night, but a young Daisuke Niwa, who saw the scene, enters the residence himself to bring it back to her.Manga: Volume 6, Bonus: Riku and Risa In the anime, part of the Clover Mansion is open to the public as a museum. It houses the Radiance of Days Past, a portrait Dark announces he will steal but abandons as he needs to talk to Risa Harada instead.Anime: Episode 16, I Found her Klein Church The Klein church is closed down. It used to house the ''Second Hand of Time'' artwork. Museums Le Garre Museum The Moonlight mask is exhibited in the Le Garre Museum before being stolen by Dark. Keiji Saga takes advantage of the heist by recording a television advertisement in front of the museum.Manga: Volume 3, Daisuke Niwa''Warning about a Mask'' Lagalith Art Museum The Lagalith Art Museum is where the Agate Links is exhibited after being anonymously donated. The necklace only stays 4 days before Dark steals it.Manga: Volume 3, Bonus Chapter: Warning about Glass (and Menou)Anime: Episode 8, Menou's Warning Letter Russell Museum Satoshi Hiwatari anonymously donates the Wedge of Time to the Russell Museum. Dark immediately announces his next heist and the police commander installs a special magic protection in the museum, forbidding its access for humans.Manga: Volume 8; The Second Hand of Time, Part 8 Krad and Dark fight in the museum and on its roof, damaging at least windows.Manga: Volume 8; The Second Hand of Time, Part 9 Middle School Main article: Azumano Middle School Residences * Niwa residence * [[Satoshi Hiwatari's Residence|'Satoshi Hiwatari's residence']] * Harada residence: In the anime, the Harada family lives in a large mansion by the sea.Anime: Episode 1, Dark Revived Harada residence anime ep23.png | The Harada residence in the anime. St. White's Day A fictional holiday set in December, St. White's Day is celebrated by citizens of all ages. The Azumano Middle School hosts a festival and appoints a committee of students to decorate its halls and exterior. Banners, pine trees, garlands, ornaments, and posters are among some of the decorations used. Food is also prepared by select students. For students who aren't working during the event, boys wear all white uniforms with a white bow in place of a tie, and girls wear fur-trimmed dresses made by their class.Manga: Volume 3, Chapter 7: Warning on St. White's Day (Part 1)Manga: Volume 3, Chapter 7:'' Warning on St. White's Day (Part 2)'' People may celebrate the day by presenting gifts to their beloved.Manga: Volume 4, Bonus Chapter: Warning about a Smile Tradition states that a white ribbon, tied around one's beloved, will make one's love come true. Anime In the anime, the name Azumano is not used, except in one instance on a box label.Anime: Episode 26, ''Eternal Dark'' The city resembles a European coastal town, and the climate is warm even in Winter. Locations Grande Station The Grande Station is the other end of the tram station which leads to the main town of the area. Fountain Park Located near the Grande Station, Fountain Park is a circular square on two floors built around an ornate fountain. Water comes through gargoyles and falls in a basin before running down walls. On top of the fountain is a windmill. Under the fountain is a gigantic underground room similar to a chapel hiding the Second Hand of Time. Its entrance is secret and magically activated by a rose-shaped switch behind the water wall.Anime: Episode 21, An Icy Voice Calling Fountain Park is destroyed when the Black Wings are about to be released'Anime': Episode 26, Eternal Dark, but a vision of the future that Towa shows to Daisuke Niwa suggests it’ll be rebuilt less than 20 years afterward.Anime: Episode 13, The Eternal Mark Central Church The Central Church is a large building with a magic relief of a bird on its bell tower's façade. The relief is ultimately stolen by Dark.Anime: Episode 2, ''Rekindled Feelings'' News Station The news station is a building, both modern and elegant, where journalist Yuki Suzaki works when she's not investigating or reporting. There is at least one busy office with screens on the walls. Yuki meets Daiki Niwa in a large room with several tables and couches decorated with huge chandeliers and a screen broadcasting the news. Museums Folk Customs Museum: The Folk Customs Museum is an anime-only place that houses the Facing Dragons artwork until it is sold into an auction.Anime: Episode 5, ''Double Cooking'' Granbel Museum: The Rutile of Grief is donated to this anime-only museum. Parties are also organised here.Anime: Episode 12, Together With Rutile... Central Art Museum: The Central Art Museum is an anime-only large building located in town, on a small island between two arms of a river. It resembles a flamboyant gothic cathedral and hides an underground room where the Black Wings artwork is hidden.Anime: Episode 25, The Black Wings It is partially destroyed during Dark and Krad’s last battle. Granbell Museum anime.jpg|''The Granbel Museum.'' Central Art Museumanime.png|''The Central Art Museum.'' Shops Artists’ Materials: Daisuke Niwa buys his art supplies in a small art supply store in town. The manager, a middle-aged woman, knows him enough to call him by his name and enjoy seeing his pieces. The place sells canvases, paints, brushes, frames and even puts paintings on display on the walls and in the vitrine.Anime: Episode 7, ''Adonis of the Promise Garden'' Pet shop: With once falls in love with a white lop-eared rabbit from a pet shop in town. The place is filled with cages in which wait cats, dogs, rabbits... There are tanks with fish and some pets are even on display in the vitrine. Various accessories are also on sale. The salesperson is a man.Anime: Episode 9, A Little Romance Episode 7 Artists' Materials shop anime.png|''Artists' Materials'' Petshopanime.jpg|''Pet shop'' Episode 3 Teahouse.jpg|''Teahouse from'' Rekindled Feelings Trivia * Azumano is shaped like a wing. * The video game Kurenai no Tsubasa takes place in the anime's version of Azumano. The center of town and its underground tunnels, middle school, police station and a museum are entirely visitable. References Category:LocationsCategory:Stubs